1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a foodstuff having a fibrous structure analogous to that of meat, and a process for preparing same, using soluble alginate or alginates and protein and/or starch as starting material.
2. Description of Prior Art
Alginate-protein complex to produce shrimp or crab meat analog products have been produced from solutions containing both alginate salts and protein, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,093,483; 3,627,536; 3,829,587; 4,362,752 and 4,548,823. In the processes disclosed in those references, however, the complex is processed as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,752 by a direct extrusion method in which an aqueous solution of alginate-protein is extruded directly into a gelling bath so as to produce fibrous materials resembling monofiliment of meat fibre.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,752 discloses a process in which a gel like mass is prepared by mixing soybean powder-alginate aqueous solution with calcium chloride solution and is crushed by a mill so as to be extruded therefrom.
Thus, prior to the present invention, the meat analog products using alginate-protein as a starting material were prepared by either direct or indirect extrusion methods. The extrudate prepared by such direct extrusion methods has a long but simple monofiliment structure which does not have an acceptable combination of texture, juiciness and chewiness resembling that of natural meat. The product produced by the indirect extrusion method consists of small particles with a three dimensional reticular structure of less than 0.5 mm in diameter. As such, it is too small to use directly as a meat analog. Also, the indirect extrusion method is time consuming and consists of two steps, i.e. preparation of gel and crushing of the gel as by a mill extruder.